Trained Love
by ANP87
Summary: Roman Reigns was her personal trainer and has his world rocked by his new client, Micah. Will her insecurity cost her a shot at love or will Roman get through to her and make her see what he sees?
1. Chapter 1

**So I have a new story! Hope y'all enjoy my Roman Reigns fic. :) **

Roman put his hair in a ponytail before grabbing his bag and heading out the door to work. Roman Reigns loved his job as a trainer. He loved being able to help people get their lives on track and become healthier. Nothing made him happier than changing lives.

When he got settled at the gym he saw that he had a new client that was starting that day. Her name was Micah, which he thought was odd for a female. He made a note of her information and then got ready for the rest of his appointments.

Roman was chugging down some water when a female voice got his attention. He saw a woman who was probably around 5'8 and not in bad shape for her height and she had the most beautiful caramel complexion he'd ever seen on a woman. He let his gaze linger for a moment before snapping out of the trance he was in.

"Hi. I'm Roman Reigns. Are you Micah?" he asked as he extended out his hand.

"I am," she replied as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm gonna grab some stuff and then we'll get started, alright?"

"Sure."

Micah let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when he walked away. He was absolutely gorgeous. He had strong features and the most beautiful eyes; he was all man. She quickly admonished herself for thinking about her trainer in that way. _You're too fat for him anyway_, she thought to herself.

Roman grabbed a clipboard with her information on it and walked back to the gym area where Micah was waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. If you don't mind, I want to ask you a few questions about what you want to work on."

She followed him to a small table off to the side and sat across from him. Being this close to him was going to be the death of her. She took in his amazing tattoo sleeve on his arm when he wasn't looking. When her friend Nicole suggested him as a trainer she left out the fact that he was insanely gorgeous.

"So, Micah, what made you want a personal trainer?"

"I need to lose more weight and gain a bit of muscle. I've lost about 30 on my own but I figured having a trainer would help me stay focused and keep me accountable as well as helping me with my diet. "

He couldn't imagine why she wanted to lose more weight. She seemed to be in great shape to him but obviously she didn't feel the same way. He took down notes before he spoke up again.

"I can help you with all of those things but I honestly don't think you need to lose any more weight. For your height, I think you're where you need to be," he informed while locking eyes with her. She quickly looked down and he didn't know if she was shy or if she just couldn't tell how amazing she truly looked.

"Really?" She asked in complete shock. "I just assumed I needed to lose more weight. I also think I'll be happy if I take off another 15 lbs," she continued before looking up at him again.

"I was just giving you my professional opinion but I can help you with that. But I will tell you that if I feel at any point that I think you're going overboard I'll put a stop to it and will focus on something else like muscle. Being healthy doesn't mean you have to be extremely thin, alright?"

"I understand."

"Good. Now lets get started."

"Holy shit!"

Roman chuckled at her after she did her last sit-up. He noticed some of her skin was exposed and he found it hard to contain the growl that wanted to escape him but he did. Not only was she beautiful but also funny. Throughout the session she would have some witty or sarcastic reply for him and he liked that. Her laugh was the cutest thing he'd ever heard and her smile made him feel things he hadn't felt in a very long time.

"We're done for the day. You did great."

"Good because I don't think I could handle anymore," she groaned; taking a sip from the bottle of water he gave her. "Thank you for today and for taking me on so last minute."

"No problem. I had a client move and you signed up at the perfect time." He moved closer to her before speaking up again. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Who recommended me to you?" He always asked his clients this but he wanted to personally thank whoever recommended this beautiful woman to him.

"My friend Nicole Harris. She always talks about you and she looks amazing since she started training with you."

"She's a nice girl. She's my roommate's girlfriend, actually. She's made so much process but that speaks for itself.

They continued to talk and totally lost track of time. They ended up talking for over half and hour before they realized it.

"Oh my goodness, I've taken up so much of your time. I'm sorry."

"No, you're totally fine, Micah," sending her a small smile.

"Well I'm going to get out of here. Same time tomorrow?"

" Yes ma'am. I'll see you at 4:00 tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it. Thank you again." She went to shake his hand put he pulled her into a hug.

"We give hugs here." He was lying. He just wanted an excuse to touch her again.

"Good thing I like hugs then."

He let her go and watched as she grabbed her things. She said one last goodbye and walked out of the gym.

Micah had showered and changed into a tank top and sweatpants when she heard a knock on her door. She let a smile grace her lips when she saw Nicole on the other side. She gave her friend a huge hug when she walked into her apartment.

"Nicole! You did not tell me how attractive Roman was. How the hell do you just leave that bit of information out?"

Nicole laughed as she sat next to her best friend on the couch. "I wanted to make sure you went for the right reasons. So how was the session?"

"It was great. He definitely kicked my ass. I'm sore but it's totally worth it. He told me that he really didn't think I needed to lose any more weight."

"I've been trying to tell you this! Just work on some muscle."

"He said he'd stop if he thought I was going overboard with the weight loss. I just, I don't know. I just feel fat."

"You're not fat at all. You're freaking gorgeous and I don't want you to be stick thin because that's not healthy either. When you finally learn to be comfortable in your own skin, you're gonna be a dangerous woman, you know that?"

Micah shrugged her shoulders, "I just wonder if that's gonna happen. Oh. I almost forgot to tell you, he hugged me after the end of the session and I thought I was gonna melt."

"The hell? I've never gotten a hug. Wait till I see him." She sent Micah a smirk. "I think he likes you," she admitted.

"Whatever Nicole. He's way out of my league and I'm probably too fat for him anyway."

"You're not fat!" Nicole exclaimed after hitting her with a pillow. "You're hot. Roman likes what he sees."

Micah buried her face in a pillow before turning to look at Nicole. She was pretty sure she was blushing at the thought of someone as beautiful as Roman being interested in her in the slightest.

"Whatever. Lets just watch this movie, alright?"

"Hand me a beer, man?"

Roman looked at his roommate for a moment before tossing him one. "Next time get your own damn beer, Dean."

"Well you were over there already, man. So, how was work?"

Roman took a sip of the cold beverage before sitting on the other side of the couch. "It was good, man. Got a new client named Micah and she's gorgeous."

"Micah Johnson? That's Nicole's best friend."

"How come I haven't met your girlfriends beautiful best friend till now?"

"I don't know, man. Nicole was telling me she wanted to lose more weight and put on some muscle. I think she just needs muscle because she doesn't need to lose anymore weight."

"That's what I suggested to her. She's beautiful man. I don't know why she doesn't think so though."

"Her ex kinda put her down about her weight a lot. I've personally kicked his ass about it too."

"I'd like to kick his ass myself," he murmured before taking another sip of his beer.

"So you like her?"

"Hell yeah I like her. I hugged her earlier just as an excuse to touch her."

"Holy hell Roman!" Dean erupted with laughter at his friends expense. "You've got it bad, huh?"

"Yeah I do. I can't wait to see her tomorrow."

"How about I get Nicole to talk her into meeting us at the bar tomorrow night and you meet us there?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'll text Nicole. She's with her right now."

Roman couldn't help but be excited for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Micah took another sip of coffee as she typed away at another article. The day had been dragging and all she wanted to do was get to the gym and see the beautiful Samoan that had been plaguing her thoughts all day. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear Nicole come in her office.

"Micah!"

She immediately snapped out of her trance and turned to see Nicole standing there. "Oh hey."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah let me finish editing this and I'll be ready to go. Thank goodness today is only a half day because I'm totally not focused."

Nicole smirked at her friend. "Focused on a certain trainer, huh?"

"It's possible," she replied as she continued to type away.

"Will you hurry up, woman? I'm hungry."

"Will you hold on? I've just got to send it and then we can go you impatient whore."

"That's not very nice. I'm too classy for that."

"Sent. Let's get out of here, tramp."

"Hey! That's not nice either!"

* * *

Micah was looking over her menu when Nicole decided to speak up again.

"So what are your plans for tonight?"

"I don't have any. Just planned on watching some TV and relaxing. Why?"

"I want you to come out to JT's with Dean and I tonight."

"And be the third wheel? No thanks."

"Roman is coming," smirking when she say Micah's face light up with interest.

"Is he now? Is this you and Dean's doing?"

"You know it."

"I'll come. It will be nice to see him in a different setting than the gym."

"It will. And you guys can talk and get to know each other."

"Yes because I'm sure he really wants to get to know me, Nicole."

"He does. I don't know why you can't see that?"

"Look at him Nicole! What's he want with someone like me? "

"Why wouldn't he? Look, Micah, you're so beautiful and I wish you'd realize that."

"Do you know how badly I want to believe that? Do you know how many times I stare in the mirror and just wish I could believe I was beautiful?"

"Maybe you can if you had the right person telling you that. Roman is one of the nicest guys and he'd definitely be up for the challenge. I'm telling you he likes you."

"Something else I want to believe but just can't find it in me to do so. Also, how do you know he likes me?"

"I just know. Plus Dean told me he said so," she answered honestly; shrugging her shoulders slightly.

* * *

Roman was sitting in his office going over a diet plan for Micah as well as some things for their session later. He let out a growl of frustration at the thought of her. The fact that she thought she needed to lose weight was ridiculous and the fact that she didn't think she was beautiful the way she was pissed him off. She was perfection and it made him sick that she felt anything but.

When Micah entered the gym she saw Roman in his office and unaware of her arrival. She took the time to just take in the beauty of him. His hair was down, which she liked a lot. He had such defined facial features and she loved that. His chin, his chiseled jaw; he was pure perfection. When she saw him lick his lips, she couldn't fight the chill that went down her spine.

Micah decided to stop staring and approached his office, knocking on his door slightly.

"Hey Roman."

He sent her a heartwarming smile. "Hey Micah. Have a seat."

She sat down in front of his desk and took in his office. She noticed he had a lot of pictures of his family and it warmed her heart. She was big on family and the fact that he was too made her like him more.

"So I have come up with a diet plan because I knew that was something you wanted. Here are the calories you should take in a day and the calories you should burn a day," he informed as he showed her the numbers on the paper in front of her. " Do you have any questions for me?"

"No ice cream for a while, huh?"

He couldn't fight the laugh that escaped him. "Not everyday but you can treat yourself every so often. Don't want you to be miserable."

"I can live with this. Who needs cookies and cream ice cream everyday anyway?"

"Oh I'd eat it everyday if possible."

"Wouldn't take you for an cookies and cream type of guy," she teased."

"Oh I'm full of surprises," he retorted, sending her a smirk. That damn smirk was going to be the death of her. She was pretty sure she was slightly blushing at this point too.

"You ready to get started?" he asked, ending their moment.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she murmured as she followed him to the workout area.

* * *

"Nicole, I'm not wearing this damn skirt! Micah exclaimed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You want to impress him don't you? Wear the damn skirt. Wear the outfit I picked out, Woman."

" I look like I'm trying too hard. Can't I just wear some jeans?"

"I swear to god, Micah! Wear it. He won't know what hit him. You'll look great. Now go get ready and I'll see you in a bit."

Micah let out a defeated sigh as Nicole hugged her and left her apartment.

She looked at herself in the mirror for the umpteenth time to make sure she looked okay. She wore a black mini skirt with a white cami and a black fitted leather jacket over it. She usually never got this worked up over how she looked but the knowledge of Roman being there made her a nervous wreck. She eventually finished getting ready and headed to JT's to meet up with everyone.

* * *

When Micah walked into the bar she immediately spotted Dean and Nicole. She flicked off Nicole when she saw her smirking at her.

"Nice to see you listened to me."

"I wouldn't have heard the end of it if I hadn't so here I am."

"You look good Sunshine."

"Oh I must be if you're handing out compliments, Ambrose."

"Enjoy it because we all know they're rare. Roman is gonna flip his shit when he sees you."

"If you say so."

"You seriously don't give yourself enough credit, Sweetcheeks."

She shook her head at him as she turned her attention to Nicole. They talked for a bit before she heard Dean greet Roman. Micah turned around to see him and it was truly not fair how beautiful this man was. His hair was pulled back and he had dark washed jeans and a polo shirt on. He looked incredibly sexy. She could have sworn she saw him look her up and down but dismissed the thought. He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her bringing her in for a hug.

"You look amazing Micah."

"Thank you. You look great yourself."

He finally let go of her and Micah hated the loss of warmth as he greeted Nicole. They made their way to a booth off in the corner. Nicole and Dean sat next to each other as she got as Micah got as comfortable as she could next to Roman. Nicole was talking to Micah and Roman couldn't help but letting his gaze roam over her again. Dean kicking him under the table brought him out of his reverie. Dean laughed as Roman glared at him.

"Do y'all want some drinks?" Nicole asked getting everyone's attention. Micah and Roman went pull out money to pay for their drinks when Nicole stopped them. "This round is on us."

"It is?" Dean replied as he gave his girlfriend a shocked look.

"Yes. Now lets go," leaving Micah and Roman to themselves.

Roman laughed at his friends as they left before turning his attention to Micah.

"You really do look great tonight."

She felt the heat rise to her cheeks immediately. "Thank you." She was trying to not just stare at him, which she knew she could all day. "I hope you're not gonna judge me for the beers I may have tonight."

"I'm definitely not here to judge you or keep tabs on what you eat or drink while we're out. I'm here to hangout with my friends and get to know a new one," he replied honestly as he looked her in the eye.

She held his gaze until she heard Dean and Nicole return with their drinks.

"Here's your drinks," she announced.

"Thanks."

Micah took a sip of her beer as Nicole and Dean sat down across from them. The foursome talk a bit before Nicole and Dean got up to leave.

"Where are y'all going?" Roman asked before taking another sip of his beer.

"Umm, we need to go talk," Dean unconvincingly replied. "We'll be back."

Micah laughed partially because it was so obvious that they were ditching them and the other out of nervousness of being alone with Roman in a setting that wasn't the gym.

"I think those assholes just ditched us," she laughed

"I think they did," he replied.

Micah leaned back in her seat before turning her attention to Roman.

"So, Roman, what made you want to be a personal trainer?"

"Well I love being active and healthy and I would rather teach people to do the same rather than sit behind a desk all day. I love helping people change their lives for the better."

Micah loved the passion in his voice when he talked about why he became a trainer. After Roman insisted on buying her a drink, they talked about everything from family to sports. They finally decided to leave and once they made their way outside a familiar voice spoke up behind them.

"Micah is that you?"

Roman noticed that she visibly tensed up and stared at the man who Micah obviously didn't want to see. She turned and saw him and decided to put up her best front. Of course he would be the one to ruin her good night.

"Scott."

"It's nice to see you, Micah. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Roman, this is my ex, Scott."

**A/N: Oh my goodness! I'm so excited about the reviews and favorites of this story. I'm so glad y'all are enjoying it so far. Continue to read and review. Seriously, thank you so much.**

**~Amber**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows so far. I'm so happy y'all are enjoying the story. **

**~Amber**

Scott extended his hand out to shake Roman's hand and Roman wanted nothing but to punch that smug grin off his face. Roman looked at his hand and back to Scott as Scott put his hand back down.

"You look good, Micah. But aren't you still a little too big for that skirt?"

Before Micah could even process the words Roman had already punched him in the face. She knew she should probably try and calm Roman down a bit but she decided against it. She watched as Roman punched him again and saw the blood pouring out of Scott's nose.

Roman grabbed him by the collar and made sure Scott was looking at him before he spoke. "Don't you ever talk to her like that again? You got it? " He shoved him to the ground after he saw Scott nod in agreement."

He turned and saw Micah as she looked at Scott with disgust. He put an arm around her and guided her away from the bar and towards her car. When they got to her black SUV he could tell she was trying to keep it together in front of him. He pulled her into his embrace and hugged her as she started to cry.

"I hate him so much," she choked out as she continued to sob into his chest.

"I do too, Micah. I do too."

She pulled back a bit and looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

He looked at her quizzically, not understanding why she was apologizing to him.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm just sorry you had to run into him."

He shook his head at her as he raised her chin to make her look at him. "You have no need to apologize to me. I'm sorry that you ever had to deal with that piece of shit. You don't deserve that in the least bit." He looked into her eyes before speaking up again. "Are you okay?" he asked as he ran a hand through her hair.

"I'll be okay. But thank you for that. I got a sick sense of enjoyment seeing you punch the hell out of him," she admitted as she let a small smile tug on her lips.

"No problem. It felt good to be honest," he replied as he cupped her cheeks. He placed a kiss on top of her head and saw the enjoyment of that on her face. He honestly wanted nothing more than to kiss her deeply and make her forget about everything.

She all the sudden felt exhausted and wanted to do nothing but go home.

"I guess I should get out of here. Thank you again for everything."

"Not a problem Micah," he answered as he opened her car door. "I see you Monday. Enjoy the rest of your weekend."

She nodded at him and before pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

"He said what?" Nicole all but screamed, dropping her bacon back on the plate."

Micah was happy they were in the back of the restaurant so no one heard her friends outburst.

"And Roman punched him afterwards."

"Good. I wish he would have beat the shit out of him."

"I wish he would have too. Probably wouldn't have gotten the texts I've received if he had."

"Timeout. Scott's been texting you?"

Micah nodded slowly. " Yeah. Basically just talking shit. He told me that Roman wouldn't want anyone as fat as me and all that fun jazz. Sadly, he's right."

"He is not right, Micah! Fuck Scott and you need to stop believing anything he says to you. You're beautiful, you got that?"

Micah just nodded slowly before returning to her food.

"I'll never know what you saw in him to begin with."

"Me neither."

* * *

When Roman got home he saw Dean and Nicole in the living room and decided to join them. They talked for a bit before Roman decided to ask Nicole about Micah's past relationship with Scott.

"So Nicole, can you tell me about Scott and his relationship with Micah? I can tell that's something she's not really gonna want to discuss with me but I want to know."

"She can be stubborn when it comes to discussing things she doesn't want to deal with. He's an asshole and that has been more than established at this point. He just wasn't the guy he appeared to be. He had us all fooled." Nicole gave a frustrated sigh at the thought of Scott and all he put her friend through. " He couldn't handle the attention she got so he started belittling her."

Roman just couldn't understand why Scott felt the need belittle Micah in any way. So what if she gets attention, he should have been proud to show her off.

"What an idiot."

"You got that right," Dean muttered under his breath.

"It started out him saying things about the way she was dressed and he said it in ways that made her second guess things and then he started to just outright insult her after he felt that her confidence was completely shattered. He'd tell her she was fat and ugly and that she should be grateful that someone like him wanted to be with her."

"If I didn't know he was a piece of shit before, I know now. I hate that he put her through that. She deserves to be treated like a queen and to be told she's beautiful because she is."

Nicole had the biggest grin on her face after hearing Roman talk about her friend like that. She also slapped Dean on the arm after he said something sarcastic to Roman.

"She really does deserve to be loved and treated like that. She's one of the nicest people I've ever met and I hated seeing her like that. I hated seeing Scott break her and lose who she was. She stopped doing things that she always loved to do because he was such an insecure bitch."

Dean nodded in agreement with his girlfriend as he rubbed her back. "She's like my little sister and I hated seeing like that. We've known each other for so long and there was a period Scott didn't even want her to be friends with us." The mere thought of Scott caused him to let out an angry growl. "We had to have some long, hard conversations with her not too soon after that."

Nicole nodded in agreement with Dean. "Yeah it was just so hard to see her go through all of that. It was frustrating see her stop doing things she loved because Scott was an insecure asshole and didn't want her to do anything that would get her attention or confidence."

Roman ran his hand through his hair trying to process the things he was hearing. "What type of stuff did she stop doing because of him?"

"Dancing. She's an amazing dancer Scott hated it because it was a source of confidence for her. She used to teach a while back and he'd complain about how she was flirting with the guys in her class and just all kinds of bullshit. She just eventually stopped doing it. That was when I had to start talking to her because it made her so happy and she had seemed so lost at that point without it. She's slowly starting to get back into it. It's taken forever. "

"I would like nothing more than to strangle him."

"If you do, I want to watch," Dean replied honestly.

"Are you up for that challenge though, Roman?" Nicole asked.

"You're damn right I am," he proclaimed.

"Last one Micah. You can do it," he encouraged as she finished her last pull up.

They sat there for a moment and just enjoyed each other's company.

"I'm not being charged extra for this flirting am I?"

He chuckled a bit. "No way."

"Good. Can't have you getting too expensive on me."

"Umm... so I know I tried to ask you about Scott before and you never really told me about that so I kinda went to Nicole and Dean."

"You what? You went to them because I wouldn't tell you about my past shitty relationship?"

"I'm sorry Micah but I just wanted to know and you wouldn't—" he stopped talking when he saw her get up.

"Because I don't want to talk about it, Roman! I don't want to relive that and I'd rather not deal with it and move on."

"But how can you move on if you don't deal with it, Micah? You need to deal with it so people who want to get close to you don't have to pay for his mistakes."

She looked at him for a moment. She was mad he went behind her back to get information about her past; she was caught off guard by what he said about someone wanting to get closer to her. She still wasn't quite sure at times if he really wanted to get closer to her in that way or not. It was too much and she needed to get out of there.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Roman." With that she walked out of the gym with not even a glance back.

"Fuck!" Roman groaned as he ran a calloused hand down his face. He messed up big time.

**A/N: Uh oh. Do you think Micah may have overreacted? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. It's a bit long and I'm actually not really sorry.**

**~Amber**

"Dammit Micah! I get you're frustrated with him but damn he cares and he wants to know what happened. He deserves to know."

"He could have waited till I wanted to tell him instead of going behind my back. And why does he deserve to know?"

"Oh and how long would he have had to wait, Micah? Forever? And he deserves to know because he likes you and I don't understand how you're so blind to this."

"He's just being nice," she mumbled softly.

"Micah," Nicole murmured.

"Look I want to believe he likes me but part of me just thinks he wants to be my friend or something."

"Scott really did do a number on you, didn't he? You can't even realize Roman likes you can you?"

Micah just shook her head as she looked to the ground.

Nicole came up to Micah and wrapped her arms around her friend. "We're gonna get you there, girlie. I promise." She let go of Micah and gave her a serious look only to have her best friend roll her eyes at her.

"I'll apologize to him. Tomorrow."

"Or you can do it tonight. Come over to their place with me."

Micah looked at her best friend like she had grown a new head. "What? No. Why?" she asked as she shook her head profusely in disagreement with Nicole's idea.

"I don't know who's more stubborn; you or Dean. Now, go put some pants on and lets get out of here."

"Why must you drag me to things that require me to wear pants when I'm already completely comfortable out of them?"

The ride over to Dean and Roman's was quiet. Micah was freaking out slightly because she didn't know how he was going to react to seeing her after she flipped out on him. She also sucked at apologies because she's stubborn and hates admitting she's wrong.

She kept thinking back to what Nicole said about Roman and it would have to be completely obvious for her to know if he really liked her. Yeah they flirt and things like that but she always thought it was just in good fun but she also hoped it was because he liked her.

Micah was brought out of her thoughts when Nicole turned off the engine of her car. She got out and followed Nicole to the door.

"It's gonna be alright. He doesn't hate you if that's what you're thinking."

Micah wondered how her best friend seemed to always have a way to figure out what she was thinking.

"What's up Dollface?" Dean greeted his girlfriend before placing a kiss on her lips. He moved to let her in before giving Micah a hug. "What a pleasant surprise, Sunshine."

"You and these damn nicknames Ambrose," she replied as she playfully slapped his arm.

When she got into the living room with Nicole she easily spotted Roman. His hair was down and he was in a pair of gray sweatpants and a gray wife beater. She thought he looked even more amazing with his hair down and she resisted the urge to stare. Dean had joined the rest of the group sitting next to his girlfriend leaving Micah to sit next to Roman. She sat down next to him and she was just completely overwhelmed by him. His presence alone was overwhelming but on top of that, she could smell the mixture of his shampoo and his cologne. She wanted to just be anywhere but in that apartment at the moment.

She sent him a small smile, which he returned to her surprise. Nicole and Dean decided to make small talk to try and defuse the tension in the room. Suddenly Roman stood up and looked at Micah.

"Can you come with me?"

She only nodded as she got off the couch and followed him. He took her upstairs to what she assumed was his room. She took in the large bedroom but the door closing quickly put a stop to that. They just looked at each other for a moment, not sure how to start this conversation.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time before laughing at the situation.

"Why are you apologizing to me Roman? I'm the one who flipped out on you."

"Well, I did go behind your back and I am really sorry about that. It's just I wanted know what happened because even though you didn't want to tell me, he had something to do with how you view yourself."

Micah looked off to the side before turning her attention back to Roman. "Yes he is. He put me through so much shit and I didn't want to think about it because that's how I've operated but you were right. I can't keep doing that because I won't heal if I just try and forget it never happened."

"So you're not mad at me?" he asked as he moved closer to her.

"No I'm not mad. I'm stubborn and just have to make things difficult."

The minute she stopped talking she felt his arms around her, engulfing her in a hug that she gladly returned. He flipped his hair back before looking down at her, swearing her felt her shiver in his embrace before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me. I was gonna hate if you bailed on me or found another trainer."

"I still would have shown up if I was still mad at you. I just wouldn't have been as pleasant."

"Well let's head back down stairs, shall we?"

When he went to open the door Dean fell on the floor and Nicole fell on top of them.

"Oh hey guys. We were just…. umm… fuck we got caught," Dean confessed.

Roman and Micah just shook their heads as they walked past them.

"Y'all can't even help us up? How rude."

"Alright Micah, I think the poor bag has been put through enough today. Tough day?"

"Try tough week. I'm glad it's the weekend and I don't have to write another release or worry about a deadline for the next few days," she confessed as she took off her boxing gloves.

Roman passed Micah a bottle of water after they finished their workout for the day. Micah found herself watching Roman as the cool liquid went down his throat. She watched as the sweat went down his body and quickly stopped herself before she got caught staring.

Roman had caught her staring but he found himself staring at her when she wasn't really paying attention. He let his eyes sweep over the soft curves of her body. He wished he could run his hands all over her curves. He quickly snapped himself out of his reverie and finished his bottle of water.

The silence between them was actually comfortable. It wasn't awkward and he couldn't help but notice the small smiles she would send him. She was so shy sometimes and it made him like her all the more.

"Micah can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"You want to grab a bite to eat before meeting up with Dean and Nicole at the bar later?"

She sent him a small smile. "I'd like that a lot actually."

"Do you like sushi?"

"No. I love sushi."

The smile he sent her was enough to make her melt into a puddle at his feet.

"So how about I meet you at Ichiban at 7?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you then."

They said their goodbyes as she headed back to her apartment.

She had just finished drying off from her shower when her phone buzzed.

"Hey Nicole."

"So I hear you have a date with Roman."

"It's not a date. We're just getting food, that's all."

"My little Micah is going on a date," she sang on the phone.

"It's not a damn date. Can't we just go grab food as friends? Plus, that word makes me nervous."

"Whatever girl. You have fun with Roman tonight and I'll see you later. And by the way, wear something hot. Bye."

Nicole had already hung up the phone before Micah could even respond. Was this a date? She didn't even really think about it till Nicole had said something. She shook her head and told herself this wasn't a date as she went to go find something to wear.

Micah was putting the last of her makeup on when there was a knock on her door. She raised an eyebrow because she wasn't expecting anyone. She went to answer the door and rolled her eyes when she saw Nicole on the other end.

"Why are you here?"

"Well hello to you too. I just came to make sure you were showing enough leg for Roman."

"You're ridiculous. I think there's plenty of leg thank you."

"Are those lace shorts? Sexy and your ass looks great. Roman is gonna flip."

Micah just laughed at her friend. Nicole was a bit much at times but she loved her best friend.

"I need to finish my make up. Get out."

"I know when I'm not wanted," she replied playfully, sticking her tongue out at her friend. "I'll see you later tonight lady."

Micah walked into Ichiban and immediately spotted Roman off to the back. She made her way to the back and he got up and greeted her with a hug. He stepped back and took in her shorts, her top and the heels she wore. She looked absolutely amazing and he momentarily thought about what it would be like to have her legs wrapped around his waist but he quickly brought himself back to reality.

"You look amazing, Micah."

"You don't look too bad yourself," she spoke as she sent him a playful smirk. She was taking in the beauty of this man. He had on a dark wash pair of jeans and a button up shirt. He looked perfect to her.

Micah thought she would be nervous in this setting with Roman but it was easy for her to talk to him as it usually is. They got to know each other more and discovered even more that they had in common. He could see himself falling for this girl. She was so carefree at the moment with him and he loved it. When he discovered she loved football and knew what she was talking about, he wanted to jump for joy.

"Are you watching the big Alabama/LSU game tomorrow?"

"You damn right I am," she replied before popping another piece of sushi in her mouth.

"Well, why don't you come over to my place tomorrow and watch it with me?"

"I'd like that a lot."

"I would too," he replied honestly as he sent her a sweet smile.

The two went for a walk for a bit after they left the sushi restaurant. It was amazing how he could make her feel like she was the only girl in the world at that moment. He was so attentive to Micah and what she was saying. He noticed how her eyes would light up when she got excited about something or how she would tuck her hair behind her ear every time he'd compliment her or if she got shy.

Roman and Micah eventually met up with Dean and Nicole at the bar and her best friend pulled Micah to the dance floor after they all greeted each other. The two girls danced while Dean and Roman sat at their table and talked.

"How was dinner with Micah, Roman?"

"It was good. Real good. She's coming over to watch the game with me tomorrow."

"Oh is she now? I'm surprised you didn't propose to her when you found out she liked football," Dean said jokingly.

Roman laughed at his friends comment before taking a sip of his beer. "Believe me, I totally thought about it."

Micah and Nicole were dancing and having a good time before Micah excused herself to go get a drink. While she was waiting for a drink when someone tapped her shoulder and she was face to face with Scott once again.

"This is starting to become a habit. Where's your little boyfriend Micah?"

She went to turn around but he grabbed her shoulder to prevent her from turning her back on him.

"I asked you a question."

She removed his hand from her shoulder and glared at him. "Fuck you Scott."

"Oh is he not here? I mean I don't blame him." He moved so he could whisper in her ear. "He's not gonna want your fat ass anyway. He can do way better. And what the hell are you wearing? You're not small enough for those shorts." He had this shit eating grin on his face while he insulted her.

She closed her eyes to keep herself from getting upset even though she felt like he was right.

"Scott. What an unpleasant surprise."

Micah turned around in time to see Dean and Roman at behind him.

"You've got to learn the hard way don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

He was immediately met with Dean's fist. She watched as Dean punched him a few times before security broke them up. The bartender had heard and seen everything and had Scott thrown out. Micah disappeared through the crowd and outside the bar before Roman could get to her.

Roman finally made his way outside and he heard her crying. It hurt him to see her like that. He went up to Micah and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her as she continued to cry.

"He's right, isn't he?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Right about what?"

"That I'm too fat for you that you can do way better than me."

"Fuck him, Micah! Fuck him and all the bullshit he's been telling you."

Micah was stunned by his outburst. She was taken aback by it to be honest. He was even more intense than he usually is during their workouts.

Roman cupped Micah's face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Micah, I think you're absolutely beautiful. I think you're perfect and I hate that asshole for making you feel anything but that."

Again, Roman had her stunned. She couldn't believe that Roman just told her she was beautiful and that he thought she was perfect.

"You do?" She immediately cringed inwardly but she really was at a lost for words right now.

"I do, Micah. I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." After those words left his mouth he placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

**A/N: Again, y'all are so amazing and thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm still glad y'all are enjoying this story so much!**

**Hmmm…I wonder what's going to happen between Micah and Roman now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, y'all. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

Micah couldn't remember the last time she had been kissed this way. There was so much passion in the kiss she was sharing with Roman at the moment and it was taking her breath away. In that moment she forgot everything that had gone on previously. Scott didn't matter nor did his insults; Roman Reigns was the only thing that mattered in her world at the moment.

Roman finally pulled away when they both needed to breathe. He then placed small pecks on her lips before he smiled at her. He'd wanted to kiss her since he met her and it was everything he imagined it to be and more. He was addicted.

Micah opened her eyes and was met with grey ones staring at her. The look her gave her was one of adoration and it was then that she knew that he really did care for her. He really wanted to be with her and for a moment, she felt like the most beautiful girl in the entire world.

"Wow," she whispered. That's all she could really think to say at the moment.

He smirked at her before placing another small kiss on her lips. Roman wrapped an arm around her waist as he pulled her closer to his chest, wanting her to be as close to him as possible. He noticed a quick look of uncertainty on her face before she looked back up at him.

"I meant everything I said, Micah. I think you're beautiful."

"So are you," she responded before groaning out of embarrassment and placing her head on his chest.

He laughed and placed a kiss on top of her head. "Thanks Micah." He was getting ready to say something else before he heard someone whistling at them. He looked up to see Dean and Nicole walking over with shit-eating grins on their faces. .

"Those two sure know how to ruin a moment," he joked. He heard Micah laugh and he swore it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

* * *

Micah was arguing with Roman via text message because he didn't want her to bring anything over when she asked if she should. He was making food for them and he insisted on her not bringing anything and she felt like such freeloader. Micah's mother instilled her strong southern roots into her and she never showed up anywhere empty handed. She finally decided to text Dean and ask him what Roman's favorite beer was; surprised to find out he liked the same beer she did.

She still had a bit of time before she needed to head over to Roman's place so she decided to do some work so she could keep her mind occupied for the time being. The yawn that escaped her made her realize she needed to get some coffee in her system. She kept replaying the events of the previous night in her mind and she didn't get as much sleep as she would have liked. But just thinking about his soft lips on hers made it worth it. She thought about how he cupped her face when he kissed her before one hand snaked around her waist and the other behind her neck. She'd never forget that kiss if she tried. The smell of French vanilla coffee brought her back to reality and groaned at the thought of doing work.

* * *

After a quick stop at the grocery story Micah was soon in route to Roman's place. She thought it was quite weird how she wasn't as nervous as she thought she would be. She damn near had a panic attack before going to get sushi with him. Knowing his feelings were mutual probably had a huge impact on that.

Samuel Adams in hand she knocked on Romans door. He was in the process on running his hands through his hair when he opened the door and the smile he gave her made her heart stop. How was this man so damn beautiful? And how the hell did she get him interested in her? She couldn't wrap her head around how this beautiful specimen of a man wanted anything to do with her.

Roman moved to the side and let her in before his eyes landed on the case of beer in her hand. He laughed to himself as he closed the door because something in him knew she'd bring something despite his protest. She placed the beer on the counter before turning her attention back to him and laughing at the look on his face. She only shrugged her shoulders at him when he shook his head.

"I just knew you weren't going to listen to me," he joked as he wrapped his arms around her. Placing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I'm pretty stubborn, you know?"

"Oh I know." He finally got a good look at the beer she brought. "How did you know I liked that beer?"

"I heard it through the grapevine. Also, you have good taste because that's my favorite beer as well," she confessed as she placed another kiss on his lips.

Roman pulled her even closer and deepened the kiss. God he couldn't get enough of this woman. He finally pulled broke the kiss when the need for air was required and then he placed a kiss on top of her head.

She hopped up on the counter as he made his way to the fridge to put place the beer inside and pull out what appeared to be wings.

"Wings? You know the way to my heart, sir."

"Good to know," he murmured before he sent her what she deemed his signature smirk.

"What kind?"

"It's a family recipe. If I told you I'd have to kill you."

She threw her hands up as a sign that she wanted no problems. After he placed them in the oven he took her hand and pulled her to the couch with him. He loved being able to hold her and be close to her like this. He rubbed circles on her back with his thumb as she buried her face into his chest. Nothing had felt so right in her.

"So," he spoke to get her to look up at him. "How about I take you on an official date?"

Micah gave him a genuine smile. "I'd like that a lot."

"Well, it's settled. Friday night I'm taking you on a date. Wear something sexy," he murmured in her ear; sending a shiver down her spine.

"You've got a deal, " she said before placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"So I was thinking we should make a small wager."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "what type of wager?"

"If LSU wins, you have to make me dinner. If Bama wins, I have to make you dinner."

She pondered it for a moment before she finally agreed.

"Roman these wings are absolutely amazing. Also, I'm glad you like me because eating wings is so unattractive."

He laughed slightly at her. " I'm glad you like them and I love a woman who enjoys wings. I'll definitely be pushing you hard Monday because of this meal, you know?"

"I figured but I'm okay with it because these are so amazing," she replied before taking another bite.

* * *

"Shit!"

Micah laughed at Roman's frustration as Alabama scored another touchdown.

"Roll Tide!"

"Oh hush."

"Don't be such a sore loser Roman"

"The game isn't over yet."

Micah tried to contain her laugh but Roman's behavior was too funny and she couldn't do it. She's a bit of a sore loser herself so she couldn't blame him but it sure was funny. Plus he had laughed at her frustration during the first half of the game so it was her turn to laugh at his expense.

"You only have to make me dinner, it's not like you owe me $500, Roman."

"Hush. The game isn't over."

"Oh stop Roman. The quarterback has gotten sacked 4 times in a row and it's 38-17 with two minutes left, it's over."

He turned his head to look at her and he was going to say something smart but he couldn't the minute he saw her face. He was being such a sore loser but he loved her playfulness. He didn't mind losing this bet to her as much when he saw her smile.

"The only thing that is making this better is that you're cute. Even if you are wearing a Alabama shirt."

Micah moved to sit in his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. "You're cute in your LSU shirt and you're pretty adorable when you're losing a bet," she confessed before sticking her tongue out at him. She placed her head on his shoulder as his hand rubbed her back lightly. He wouldn't have minded staying in that moment for the rest of the night.

* * *

Micah was getting stir crazy as Nicole finished her makeup. She had insisted on doing Micah's makeup for her date with Roman. She grinned at her best friend after she assessed her work.

"You look great. Now, go get dressed so I can see the whole look."

"Yes ma'am," she spoke, giving Nicole a mock salute.

"Smartass."

Micah laughed at her friend as she headed to her room to go get ready.

* * *

"So, how do I look?" Micah asked her best friend. She wasn't sure if the blue dress with the black lace and embellished design was sexy enough. She felt like a million bucks but she wasn't sure if Roman was going to feel the same way.

Nicole was so happy. Not only is this the first date Micah has been on in ages, she just looked so beautiful. She could see Roman being the man who was going to make Micah so happy and she deserved it.

"You look amazing, Hun. He's gonna love it."

"You think so?" she asked her friend as she stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror. It was weird; she had slowly started to feel good about herself again since Roman had stepped into her life. She was brought out of her reverie by the sound of a camera flashing.

"Really Nicole?"

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist. I feel like a proud mother or something and he is definitely gonna love it." She made her way to her best friend and grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You look amazing and I'm just so happy you're slowly starting to get happy again. I see glimpses of old Micah everyday. You've got an amazing man in Roman which I'm sure you know that but I'm just really happy."

Micah gave Nicole a soft smile while trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "He makes me happy. I've still got a lot of work to do but I haven't felt this way in a long time. Now, stop all this mushy stuff because I don't need to cry and mess up all your hard work."

Nicole gave her friend a hug before grabbing her stuff and heading towards the door.

"Have fun, Love. You really look great and I'll be here in the morning with Cinnabon and coffee then you can tell me all about the date."

"Deal. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for everything."

Nicole just smiled and left Micah to wait for Roman to arrive.

**A/N: Thank y'all so much for all the reviews and favorites of this story. I'm so happy you're enjoying it. I hope all of y'all have a great Christmas. **

**~Amber.**


End file.
